


I Don't Get Sick

by winterironqueen



Series: WinterIron [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Just some fluff really, M/M, bucky gets sick, not even sure if he can get sick but its fluffy, tony stark is low key a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironqueen/pseuds/winterironqueen
Summary: Bucky gets sick and Tony turns into a mother hen.





	I Don't Get Sick

Bucky didn't feel right. He didn't feel normal, which was something he was used to but this was... different. His head pounded as he eased himself from the bed, his body ached as he did so causing him to groan in protest.

"Whats up buttercup?" Tony asked as he waltzed into the room, oil stains smudged all over his face.

"I dont feel right." Bucky said as he flopped back onto the bed.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Right?"

Bucky was about to explain but a large sneeze ripped through him. Not just one sneeze but three in a row. 

"Oh no."

"What?" Bucky wheezed out, trying to recovering from his sneezing fit.

"You're sick."

"I'm not!" Bucky protested then winced as his head pounded sharply. "I don't get sick."

"FRIDAY," Tony called out, ignoring the other man. "Get everything someone would need for a cold."

"Right away Boss."

"Oh, and some chicken noodle soup."

"Tony, I'm not sick."

The smaller man just gave Bucky an exasperated look before herding him back into bed. Another load of sneezes wracked through him and Bucky groaned, letting Tony wrap the blankets around him. He no longer protested as the other man started gathering everything that Bucky would need, he was just happy to be back in bed. His swallowed uncomfortably, only just realising that his throat indeed was starting to hurt as well, and watched Tony enter full mother hen mode.


End file.
